


The Gamble

by Random_Musings_of_an_Introverted_Mind



Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Beard!Cat, Bridesmaid!Kara, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, F/F, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Musings_of_an_Introverted_Mind/pseuds/Random_Musings_of_an_Introverted_Mind
Summary: Cat takes her lighthouse technique to a new level, in the hopes Kara might notice her as something more. More than a friend, more than boss. It was a gamble and more than her heart was on the line. Cat had lost her heart to Kara Danvers a long time ago. If she lost this gamble, she would still go ahead with the wedding.To all the SuperCat faithfuls - I know I'm not a great writer, but lets keep this fandom alive. xx





	1. The Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaneWhoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaneWhoo/gifts), [badwolfkaily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/gifts), [RoLo_Renegade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoLo_Renegade/gifts).



‘Cat Grant is getting married... Again’. The headline was the least hurtful of the lot. When she opened her iPad in her childhood bed earlier that morning she was bombarded with cruelty only the media could conjure. ‘The next CATastrophe’, ‘Has the Ice Queen finally melted?’, ‘5th time’s the charm?’ ‘Feline good: Cat Grant engaged to Matthew Chester’.

Yes, Cat Grant is getting married...just not to the love of her life.

Staring at her own reflection, Cat attempted to ignore the pang of guilt and disgust etched into the reflection looking back at her. She shouldn’t have said yes, she thought, as hands that showed her age moved to cover her face. But she did say yes. The feeling of the cold and heavy ring touching her face, mocking her weakness, but the look she had received from her mother was one she would never forget.

She had received many an unsavoury glance, daggered stare, and look of disdain or disappointment from her, at the best of times, estranged mother. That look, would stop polar icecaps from melting. It screamed, ‘if you dare embarrass me in front of these people...’.

As soon as Matthew got down on bended knee, he glanced Catherine’s way, and she knew – before the words even left his mouth - that her mother had put him up to this. To say no in this setting, with these capital elitists, would not bode well for the three of them. For Matthew and her mother, it would be social humiliation.

A light rap on her door, caused her to look up as Matthew peaked in.

“ _Hey Cat, mind if we talk?_ ”

“ _Will I get a choice this time_?”

“ _I deserve that_ ” he replied, taking it as his cue to enter her childhood bedroom and close the door behind him.

“ _I’m sorry for springing it on you...my grandfather was talking about giving me control of the North American headquarters, but only if I could prove myself, settle down....and”_

“ _So you thought getting married would prove that!_ ”

“ _I know, I know. It’s silly, and I’m weak, but when your Dad and Grandfather expect you to follow certain conventions, it’s hard to say no! I know I should be stronger, I know this puts you in an awkward position...”_

“ _Awkward! Matthew, this is marriage, not some Comic Con role play…game. My previous attempts may have failed, but they were in no way taken lightly_.”

“ _I never meant to insulate that, but what’s one more…”_ at the sharp incline of Cat’s eyebrow, he quickly continued. _“Besides I know your Mother is always harping at you, and with Carter’s dad taking you to court for full custody now that he’s remarried...so when my father asked when am I going to put a ring on you - in front of your mother no less - I could hardly say no. She basically handed me her ring and demand I propose at the party. Your mother can be quite persuasive._ ” Matthew’s English accent coming through.

“ _Oh, so this is meant to help me too, is it?_ ” she spat the words in spite.

“ _Come off it Cat. Enough pining over that assistant girl of yours. You said yourself she will never love you like that. It would damage your reputation, and hers, and you could kiss your custody agreement goodbye. CEO runs off with assistant half her age?_ ” His exasperation was cut short when he saw her reaction go from anger to utter devastation. The corners of her make up free eyes watering. The discomfort slapped her across the face.

She went and sat on the edge of her childhood bed and remained silent as she smoothed the robe on her lap trying to keep the tears at bay. Shaking her head with pursed lips before she replied

“ _What about Brendan_?”

“ _He...he left. It’s over”_ Matthew couldn’t face her, hands slipping into cashmere Hugo Boss pants that sat well on the tall man. _“He made me choose...the company, my family...or him...and all that coming out would entail._ ” Cat felt the bed dip as he sat next to her.

“ _Isn’t love worth it_?”

“ _Cat Grant the romantic. Who knew._ ” He teased with a hint of sadness, “ _It’s not that simple. I love my family – I know”_ his hands went up in surrender, _“- despite their archaic homophobic views…It would absolutely break my grandfather’s heart, and I know it appears untenable, but I actually like my work. I WANT to take over the family business…I’ve been groomed for it my whole life. It’s something that I want_.”

“ _And what about I want?_ ” She dangerously let her mind wander in that moment.

_“You’re right. This is selfish of me. I know this_.” He placed his hand over her knee in apology. “ _How bout this_ ”, he continued, “ _Play this ruse with me, until my father gives me control of the company, and until you win this court case over custody. We will split amicably whenever you say the word Kitty. I promise._ ” Matthew raised his hand to his heart.

Silence filled her room. The childhood memories contained within those four spacious walls played a melancholy tune. Her bookcase to the left were filled with books her father would bring her from all over the world. Those books were her solace from the maelstrom that was her mother.

“ _If I do this, it will only be until you realize your stupidity and need Brendan back in your life._ ” Cat places a finger over his mouth before he could protest.

His steps to the door where muffled by plush carpet. He turned around, hand hovering over the doorknob.

“ _I’ll be good to you Cat, I promise. You may be my beard…_.” Cat folded her arms in protest. “ _a hot mess of a beard._ ” He tried to placate her, _“But I know I am playing your's in part too. If for any reason things can or do change with Kara, I’ll support you. I’ll step aside, because you deserve happiness Kitty_.”


	2. Unidentified Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara learns of Cat's Engagement

Using a touch of superspeed, Kara arrived at Noonan’s on time for a catch-up with Lena before work. Lena waved at her from the table as she walked in, her bright smile lighting up.

“ _Hey Lena, sorry I’m late_ ”

“ _Not at all. I ordered your coffee for you_.”

“ _Thank you so much_.” The frazzled alien replied as she scooched into the booth, placing her coat beside her.

“ _Busy morning_?” Lena enquired, bringing up the ceramic mug and blew on it.

“ _I had a rather restless sleep, and woke up a little late_.” Kara fibbed. “ _Though I suspect today will keep me busy. I’m hoping Snapper will assign me to the upcoming summit_.” Her coffee was placed in front of her and she breathed in the golden aroma.

“ _Given Cat’s news, the summit will probably fall under her shadow though_ ” Lena replied as an aside.

“ _What do you mean_?” Kara perked up.

“ _You know, Cat’s engagement to Matthew_.” Lena cut a piece of her pancake, “ _I mean the headlines beat Supergirl putting out Morgan Edge’s factory fire last night. Thanks to her no one got hurt._ ” The fork stopped mid way when she saw the two lines furrowed between her friends’ brows. Lena placed the cutlery down.

“ _Kara, did you not know? I’m so sorry... I assumed...the news is everywhere, and I thought you and Cat Grant were close...or I wouldn’t..._ ” Lena reached towards her.

Kara cleared her throat and stood up, her body suddenly feeling buzzed and numb at the same time. Her mind and pulse going a thousand miles a minute. Light-headed, she grasped the table for support.

“ _Kara, are you ok_ ” Lena asked quickly coming to her aid. “ _You should sit, you’ve gone quite pale_.”

The woman before her sounded muffled, but Kara managed to understand the gist and shook her head.

“ _Yeah, No. I’m good...just caught me by surprise_.” Kara replied absent-minded. “ _I ah, I better get to work...there will probably be a meeting on protocol for...it_ ” guilt at making Lena feel bad only exacerbated the need for space to process.

“ _I’ll.... Raincheck? I gotta go_.” Kara apologized walking backwards towards the door. She didn’t even hear Lena reminding her to take her coffee. Outside Noonans, the noise of the city street attacked her senses in full and made her way across the street in a zombie like state – mind far from her body.

Plonking herself on the chair she finally ‘earned’ in the reporting pen, she typed in her username and password, frustrated at how long it was taking to load.

“ _Listen up wannabes, briefing in 10._ ” Snapper Carr announced in his signature loud, but droll, tone.

Her internet tab automatically loaded onto the CatCo news portal, and there it was. Her heart felt heavy like she felt her Kryptonian energy being sapped. Was this what an anxiety attack felt like? She stared at the screen trying to unpack her thoughts. If so, why should this have brought it on? Cat is her friend, she should feel happy, elated even, for her...shouldn’t she? Was she just jealous that she didn’t get to hear before everyone else? That Cat never confided the serious nature of her relationship with Mr Chester with her? After all, Cat had visited her in the windowless office gifted her, and brought lunch as had become a frequent event...just last week.

Those musings were interrupted.

“ _Round it up people.._.” Snapper announced standing outside his office door.

“ _Assignments. But first, as ...reporters_ ,” he snivelled the word, “ _You would’ve heard or seen the news about Cat. Now, remembering she signs off on your paychecks, I suggest you keep personal commentary outside of this office. Secondly, getting scooped on this story is an embarrassment. Next person to drop the ball will be on obituaries for a month._ ” Snapper threatened, eyeing the crowd above the rim of his glasses.

One by one he assigned her colleagues to cover stories or a beat. When two names that weren’t hers were called for reporting on the summit, her shoulders sagged. She knew it was a long shot. Being a general assignment reporter is only the first rung on the ladder to success in journalism.

“ _Danvers. I was going to put you on obituaries where your overly emotive prose would belong..._ ” his hand went up to placate the rebuttal that was on the top of her tongue. “ _however, given your previous proximity to Cat, I want you to get an exclusive and write a feature on the impending nuptials._ ” He finished dryly.

“ _Me? A feature on Ms Grant?_ Her head snapped back in shock. “ _Does she even want us to cover this story, she isn’t.._.”

“ _Let me put it this way ponytail. We report the news. Today, Cat is the news. So do your job. Report_.” He turns to go back in his office and muttering, “ _on my desk by Friday_ ”.

As the lone person left standing, Kara fixed her glasses and self consciously returned to her desk. It didn’t take long for the anxiety to set in again. A feeling of dread arose and sat uncomfortably at the base of her throat.

Even without a deadline looming, Kara was never one to procrastinate. Her antics as Supergirl were proof enough of her ‘charge in’ attitude. Yet as 10 minutes turned into 15, and then into 20, she internally chastised her own uncharacteristic hesitation, whilst trying not to analyze why too closely.

Finally, taking one deep breath, she picked up the phone and put in the extension number to Cat’s assistant, Eve.

“ _Ms Grants office, Eve speaking. How may I help?_ ”

“ _Hi Eve, it’s Kara_ ”

“ _Oh hi Kara! What’s up?_ ”

“ _Needing a favour actually_.”

“ _For you…of course! What do you need?_ ”

“ _Can you check her calendar and let me know if Cat has any free time today or tomorrow? I need to ask her something, but I don’t want to interrupt her if she’s busy…given the news_.”

“ _I know, right? Surprising, but Matthew is such a nice guy…let me just check…_ ” replied Eve as she typed away.

“ _Oh. So, you’ve met him?_ ” Kara asked, a pang of jealously unexpectedly springing up.

“ _He’s popped by her office one or twice. By the way…why don’t you just call Cat directly. It’s not like you don’t have her direct extension…or her cell come to think of it._ ” Kara heard Eve’s curiosity growing as she spoke.

“ _Ah…yeah, yeah. I just…didn’t think it would be appropriate this time_ ” Kara floundered.

“ _Appropriate? Kara…when are you ever not appropriate? Ok so, there is nothing booked in between 3 and 5_ ” Eve studied the calendar in front of her.

“ _She usually does proofreading & copy re-writes then_” Kara replied, more to herself than Eve.

“ _Well there is a 15-minute window at 1pm. How much…_ ”

“ _Ok, I might pop by then, it won’t take long. Thanks Eve!_ ” Kara hung up, wiping her sweaty palms on her blue cotton pants. 

Pulse pounding, stomach gurgling, her head reeling; an uneasiness followed her around like pixies spreading anxiety dust. Time didn’t turn right.

What was this damn feeling?  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you to all of you who left a comment or kudo's - much appreciated. Please don't stop, it keeps me going.


	3. The Lighthouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara pops in to Cat's office unexpectedly. An enlightening conversation ensues.

Looking over the edge of her reading glasses, her fingers froze over the keyboard as Kara breezed through the bullpen like a breath of fresh air, ‘hi Kara’s, and how are you’s’ slowing her inevitable approach. Kara’s hand hovered over the door handle, taking a deep breath. Pretending she was none the wiser, Cat went back to work. Hearing the slight increase in noise from the bullpen at the door opening then closing, she acknowledged the walking personification of transcendental meditation approaching.  

“ _To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure_?” she asks to retain some semblance of control over herself.

“ _Ms Grant. I wanted to congratulate you._..” Kara paused as if mid-sentence.

“ _Ok_? _Thank you._ ” Cat answered when she didn’t continue, removing her glasses at Kara’s awkward structure.

“ _No-it’s…it’s great news. I mean, I hadn’t realised that you were in a serious relationship…but I’m so, so happy for you._ ” Kara took a chesty breath and smiled at her.

Cat was bewitched in that moment. If her heart wasn’t so blinded by bias, she would accuse Kara of being green-eyed. Getting up and walking to the bar, Cat continued their tête-à-tête.

“ _Matthew and I have known each other since just out of middle school._ ” She volunteered grabbing a glass and opening the mnm’s container. “ _We attended Milton college together._ ” Cat popped a blue mnm from the cup she had filled quarter way.

“ _Oh. I just…never heard you mention him before._ ” Kara fixed her glasses.

“ _I suppose not. You seem bothered by that._ ” She leaned against her desk, tilting her head to watch the younger girl squirm.

“ _No. Why…would…why would that bother me?_ ” her mouth agape, Kara fiddled with her hair bun.

Cat watched, transfixed on that mouth until Kara realized and shut it.  An unsettling awareness of her own fluttering intuition was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore. She ate another mnm, before replying.

“ _Well I don’t know. I’m not some clairvoyant._ ” She puts the cup down and places her hands on her hips. Her patience waning, wondering what could be racing through the girls’ mind to make her so flustered, Cat reverts to more sarcasm. “ _You know my therapists number... should you feel like addressing that look of constipation with a professional…_ ” She points at a bewildered Kara who is coherent enough to roll her eyes.

“ _Look. The news just caught me by surprise, after you never said anything at our lunch last week. But I’m here on assignment_ ”

Cat looks up, her interest piqued.

“ _Do tell_ ” She lets the mention of their lunch dates slide.

“ _Snapper wants me to do an article_ ” Kara pauses to gauge Cat’s reaction. Cat’s hand flourish is her answer, sharp yet elegant. “… _on you_.”

“ _I see. And by me, you mean on my engagement to Matthew._ ” Again, she saw Kara flinch.

“ _Yes. He thought.._.”

“ _Let me guess, he thought that because of our…connection, I would be more receptive to the invasion of my privacy?_ ”

“ _Not in so many words, but I guess. Yeah._ ”

“ _and what are your feelings on the matter?_ ” Cat moves back to her desk.

“ _Well, I’d prefer to let you have your privacy. I know celebrity gossip is part of my job, and no offense Ms. Grant, there are more important matters that we could focus on. The devastation of Trump’s immigration policies, the G8 summit, the humanitarian crisis in…_ ”

“ _I’m sure that Snapper would have those covered. I hired him personally, granted not for his personality, but he has a tenacity that could almost rival my own. Do I suddenly have reason to doubt his ability?_ ”

“ _What? No, of course not._ ”

“ _So he is covering those issues?_ ”

“ _Yes._ ”

“ _Oh, okay. I see._ ” She stood up again. Glasses in hand and walking closer to her cardigan clad, cotton-pants ex-assistant.

 _“Perhaps in an ideal world, media outlets would ignore the trivial banalities of celebrity meltdowns, weddings, and feuds, and focus primarily on the real-world issues that concern us all. However, we the media needs to give the people what they want in order to survive. If we don’t, some two-steps down from a stalker with a camera and laptop will.”_ Cat huffed out. She wasn’t sure why she was being so defensive. Perhaps because a gossip columnist is where she rose through the ranks, to having one of the largest worldwide media corporations, including this glass building with her name on it.

“ _I didn’t mean to insinuate…_ ” Kara feeling flustered, was interrupted again.

 _“To ad lib Charles Taylor ‘Having a celebrity on the cover sells magazines. That keeps advertisers and the publisher happy, and that, in the here-today, gone-tomorrow world of magazines, newspapers and digital content - keeps [the reporter, the photographer, the editor, Eve, the IT nerd, and ultimately even me employed’.”_ Cat finishes seeing Kara looking like a kicked puppy.

“ _This is not going how I wanted this this to go. At all_.” She takes a deep breath to calm herself looking towards the ceiling. “ _I’m so sorry. It’s meant to be one of the happiest days of your life, and I’m letting my insecurities ruin it_ ” Kara shrugs her shoulders in defeat, turning back to sit on the ivory tufted sofa.

“ _I don’t do well with change._ ” She states, removing imaginary lint from her cotton blue pants.

Intrigued by this sudden shift of direction, Cat silently moves to sit opposite her “ _It’s true. Change is rarely easy. It’s also inevitable.”_ Searching the girls features, Kara looked deflated, her eyes on the ground, lacking its usual spark.

This was a new look on Supergirl and Cat didn’t like it one bit. Before thinking of its repercussions, her body moved to sit next the hero that looked like she was folding in on herself. Shoulders mere inches from touching, she was close enough to feel the heat that always encapsulated Kara, like the warmth of summertime, infusing into and radiating outwards as her usually sunny disposition. _“And exactly what are you worried about that will change here Kara?_ ”.

“ _It’s silly._ ”

“ _Feelings are never silly._ ”

“ _I guess, I just don’t want to lose this…us. I mean, what we’ve built. I thought we were becoming friends._ ”

“ _Why would that change? I’m getting married, not leaving to live in some mountain hut in Bhutan._ ” Cat’s heart skipped a small beat seeing Kara smirk at that. “ _Yes. By the way - you are my friend. I mean you practically know enough to ruin me._ ”

“ _You mean that you secretly care deeply, and your heart is actually soft and fuzzy?_ ” Kara’s sunny nature finally showing itself.

Cat smiled at her then, genuine and warm that would usually be reserved for Carter.

“ _See what I mean – how would I hold onto an empire with ridiculous rumours like that floating around._ ” Cat playfully bumped shoulders with the girl of steel who now felt like putty with the way Kara caved in to the gesture. The feeling of a warm hand placed above her knee, a pinkie resting on bare skin sent delicious tingles up her spine.

“ _Your secret is safe with me_.” Kara’s hand ever so slightly squeezing the thigh under her hand in reassurance.  Kara’s smiled back at her, sweet and innocent. It makes Cat forget herself – lost in its glow.  

 “ _So will you…do an interview with me?_ ”

Before Cat could answer, Eve popped her head in.

“ _Sorry to disturb. Ms. Grant, your meeting starts in 5_ ”

Standing up, Cat blew out air in frustration of the timing of it all, not bothering to reply to Eve who was already retreating, knowing she had interrupted something.

“ _I should go. Can we…_ ” Kara gets up to leave.

“ _Tomorrow._ _1 o’clock. Bring me a salad with a burger on top_ ” Cat throws at her walking back towards her unusually cluttered desk.

“ _It’s a date_.” Kara replies innocently. “A _h, I mean, it’s not a date. Well, like a date, date. I’ll just see you… then._ ” Kara’s flustering causing Cat to smirk. “ _I’m going to go now_ ”, and with that Kara takes her leave. The bounce in her step not going unnoticed by the older woman.

Fiddling with her necklace, it takes Cat all her strength to not whisper back she wishes it was a date. Knowing that walking personification of sunshine was also the girl of steel, was both a turn on and at times extremely inconvenient. Hiding feelings from someone who can detect your heart beat, listen to your breathing pattern, and hear any whispered word often meant she would have to wait to get home to release her frustration at their interactions that would more often than not leave her wanting more.

Turning her chair and slipping her feet back into her Manolo Blahnik pumps, Cat walks to her elevator not even hearing Eve call out to her. Her focus far from any external reality. Cat is not blind. She knew Kara once had a crush on her that grew into some displaced admiration; but the way the younger woman behaved earlier. That look, her tone - that was jealousy.

Her feet took her to the conference room on level 38. As soon as she sat, the meeting was on its way. Somewhere in the background, she heard statistics being thrown about, names of key accounts, and the usual droll that accountants were well known for. She however was in the more comfortable confines of her chaotic mind.

Her conversation with Kara played on a loop. Each time a new step in a plan formed in the hopes Kara might notice her as something more. More than a boss, more than a mentor, more than a friend. It was a gamble and more than her heart was on the line. Cat had lost her heart to Kara Danvers a long time ago. She couldn’t make the first move, but she would shine her light, and see if Kara came to her. The Lighthouse Technique - taken right out of her own 1998 guide to finding love. Admittedly not her best work, she thought leaning her head, but it did get her a segment with Oprah.

If she lost this gamble, she would still go ahead with this lavender wedding. Loneliness had always been a part of her life, at least with a husband the loneliness would lessen for a while, even if they had so far all ended in divorce. Matthew at least seemed to try with Carter, and he had treated her respectfully on their outings. But first, she would give love one last try. 

Pen in hand, Cat tried to cover the small, almost imperceptible smile she wore. Very few people knew she enjoyed doodling. It was something she was conscious of not doing whilst she scaled the heights of the media industry. It was her father that first told her she had some talent. Even Miranda had given some veiled compliment that she had a knack with lines and shading.

When the meeting finished, she stopped by the bin at the doorway and scrunched up the evidence of her distracted drawings. A lighthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff will be coming in a few chapters, I promise. Always happy to hear your comments and thoughts.


	4. Served With a Side of Lexapro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following on from Chapter 3, later that night Cat, Carter and Matthew are having dinner with his family and her mother. The wedding plans come up, and Matthews mother asks who her bridesmaids will be, as Matthew will have at least 2/3 groomsmen. Katherine mocks Cat by saying Cat doesn’t have any friends. Carter coming to her defence says she does and puts Kara’s name forward as the maid of honour. Cat plays it down, but might just see the opportunity that goes with it.

Taking Matthew’s offered hand exiting the car, relieved her well-hidden anxiety at this somewhat impromptu dinner with the in-law’s to be. That was doable. However, her mother was a part of this dinner party. The fine dining restaurant building was dimly lit from the outside with frosted glass doors, creating an inviting allure, setting a sophisticated tone for the evening.

The maitre d of Providence greeting them, all smiles before being chased away.

“ _Cat. It was wonderful to hear from you – well your assistant_.”

“ _Donato_ ” Cat replied greeting him with air kisses.  “ _Thank you for squeezing us in at such short notice_.”

“ _What are friends for. Here let me show you to your table. The others have already arrived._ ”

Cat, Carter, and Matthew followed him, taking in the artistic light fixtures, warm earthy tones, whimsically subtle aquatic décor accents. They were taken to a more secluded area, though not private enough for her liking.  

Awkward hello’s and perfunctory embraces, appetisers, two glasses of wine, and a visit from Chef Michael Cimarusti later, conversational pleasantries started to wane. Matthew’s mother started asking details of the engagement and wedding.

“ _It’s about time you settle down Matthew. Stability has been the foundation keeping the Chester name and fortune for generations. You chose well boy._ ” Grandfather Chester announced, slapping his son (Matthew’s father) on the back with pride.

Matthew grins and bears it, but Cat knows it hurts him to hear it, as she takes his hand laying on the table.

“ _You need to set a date. These things take time and no expense should be spared Kitty…even if this isn’t your first._ ” Katherine slips in the barb under her breath. Cat tries to ignore her.

“ _Now listen, Katherine is right. I have several contacts for wedding venues, but setting the date will be needed to let family know as soon as possible._ ” Mr. Chester agrees.

 “ _You know how busy William is. Your brother will need to arrange his schedule. I assume you want that friend of yours – what’s his name, Benjamin?_ ” his mother prompted.

“ _Brendan._ ” Matthew corrects harshly.

“ _Yes, Brendan, as one of your groomsmen, but just remember you’ll have to ask Archie, and George. Now more than 3 in the wedding party is tacky, but I’ll never hear the end of it from your Aunt if you don’t._ ” his mother rattles off.

“ _Well you don’t have to worry about that, Brendan won’t be part of the wedding party._ ” Her fiancé grits out.

“ _That’s probably a good idea son. Keep it in the family_.” His father says with a knowing tone, bringing that discussion to a close.

“ _Who will you be asking as bridesmaids Cat?_ ” Mrs. Chester asks, as the cod with black truffle sauce was placed in front of her.

It was not often that she felt cornered. She hadn’t thought about it, and to be honest she didn’t have anyone that she could ask. It was though she felt a dark cloud of inadequacy overcame her, and it must’ve shown. Cat felt her Mother observing her. It only exacerbated her anxiety. Cat Grant had contacts, acquaintances, connections. With power and money, came fake friends, enemies, and the death of trust in good intentions. She gestured towards the waiter to refill her wine glass, to help her stall, the silence stretching to uncomfortable. Katherine sniffs, releasing a sigh.  

“ _Kitty burned her bridges many years ago, but I can ask Kate Morton – she owes me a favour._ ” casually bringing up her glass to take a sip as if it simply friendly banter and not in bad taste.

Cat attempts to hide her irritation, but her body language stiffens on the defensive. Calming her voice to answer her, Carter beats her to it.

“ _Mom does have friends she can ask_.” He says with a little too much emotion. “ _Kara could be your Maid of Honour, I know she would love to...and you could ask Lucy or...._ ”

“ _You mean your bumbling four-eyed assistant?_ ” Katherine cuts off her grandson, tone incredulous.

“ _You wear glasses Mother_.” Cat responds dryly.

“ _Her ex-assistant. Kara got promoted a while ago, but she still likes to hang out and helps me with my algebra and science assignments. She is our friend, isn’t she mom_?” Carter defends, and gives away more than Cat would like to these people. She would never deny her sons feelings, or his attempt to help. So, she agrees but is keen to steer the conversation away.

“ _Yes, Kara has become a trusted friend of Carter & I, however, Mother, I am more than capable of choosing my own bridesmaid’s. Is three the number we should settle on…darling?_” Cat turns to Matthew to help take control of this conversation.

“ _You are the bride, sweetheart. I think it is completely up to you to make these decisions._ ” He answers, looking only at her, not giving a chance for the opinions of his family to intervene.

Cat smirks at how smooth he could be. “ _As much as I’d like to keep it small and intimate, we can’t upset your aunt.”_ she side-eyes his mother placing her arm around his shoulders.

\---------------------------------

She had barely entered the door, leaning on the console table to kick off her heels in frustration. Cat walked through the living room, hand at the base of her neck to massage out the tension that had been Monday. Given, it was not exactly an ordinary Monday. Having to deal with her mother over the weekend, and at dinner tonight would typically require an easy month’s worth of therapy. Given these circumstances, it was unlikely any amount would help.

“ _Mom, are you angry with me_?” Carter asked with trepidation, not quite managing to look his mother in the eye. He knew it was bad when the car ride home was quiet, even with Matthew with them. Carter had waited in the car as they said goodbye expecting a simple kiss to be over and done with. Upon hearing their conversation, his perspective shifted dramatically.

> “I’m so sorry to put you through that, this is a mistake. If you want to call this…”
> 
> “Matthew. I know what I am getting into. I’ll keep my end of the agreement.” Her voice low, Carter had to strain to hear now. “I spoke to the lawyers…it appears it could be a good strategy. A stable family takes away his edge…so I’m doing this – not just for you anymore.”

Cat stopped mid way, turning to face her son who had well overtaken her in height now. Taking a breath and softening her features she replied.

“ _Of course not sweetie, why would you think that?_ ”

“ _Cause you were basically silent the whole ride home, and you gave me that look when I defended you to Grandma_.”

“ _Don’t you worry about her. I can deal with her criticisms._ ” she moseyed towards the bar cart, pouring herself one finger worth of whiskey scotch, a smile graced her lips thinking about how proud she was of the person Carter was becoming.

“ _So, are you…going to ask Kara?_ ” he said carefully, trying to gauge his mother’s reaction. She seemed to contemplate it for a while. Slowly taking a sip, and folding her arm underneath her.

“ _What makes you think Kara would say yes?_ ” her tone curious.

Carter tried not to roll his eyes. “ _She won’t say no to you mom…just ask her_.” He kissed his mom goodnight and left her alone to ponder.

She was held in place by the captivating thought of having Kara by her side as she made wedding plans, trying on dresses, looking at venues, picking cake flavours, bands, venues, flowers. She had thought the butterflies were dead, they had not caused a flutter in her tummy in a long time. She enjoyed the light giddiness that overtook her, yet, it was also a sense of ease. Kara had become her calm in the eye of the storm that was her mother, her work, her own mind.

Swirling the remnants of amber liquid, Cat downed it in one final swift movement as though she had just made a deal with herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so the next chapter is the big one where the lighthouse plans all starts to unfold and we'll get interactions with both Cat and Kara - and others from here on out.
> 
> My question to you, my dear readers, is I'm having trouble deciding who will be the other bridesmaids that Cat will ask. I was thinking Lucy or Lois, or Lucy & Lois, or Lucy and Alex? Alex would need to be roped in via some random/weird manner though. Thoughts? Ideas? Theories?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudo's are always appreciated.


End file.
